


Kimihiro Li

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Kimihiro Watanuki é o filho de Sakura e Syaoran de outra dimensão.Kimihiro Li é o filho de Sakura e Syaoran dessa. E a vida de Doumeki passa a ser um pouco mais complicada quando o segundo rapaz entra na sua vida.





	1. Chapter 1

“O pirralho finalmente vai trazer minha irmã e o meu sobrinho de volta pro Japão” Touya disse assim que ele encontrou Yukito.

O seu marido tinha sido localizado facilmente já que na festa em questão a maior parte da comida estava sendo servida em uma longa mesa onde Yukito e um dos antigos assistentes de seu pai haviam passado a noite se servindo.

“Ótimo ! Como você soube ?” Yukito disse interrompendo momentaneamente sua refeição.

“Meu pai recebeu uma ligação mais cedo”

“Você está com ciúmes pela sua irmã não ter ligado pra você também ?”

“Não enche Yuki”

Yukito riu.

Enquanto essa conversa estava acontecendo Doumeki que estava ao lado do casal continuou comendo, lhe ocorreu brevemente que ele nem estava ciente que o professor tinha uma filha, Fujitaka Kinomoto não era um homem tímido, na verdade quando se entusiasmava podia falar por horas, mas geralmente era sobre arqueologia em geral ao invés de sua vida pessoal. Oque na verdade era bom para Doumeki porque apesar de simpatizar com o professor, e tivesse vindo a considera-lo um amigo desde que se tornara o seu assistente de pesquisa, ele não tinha tanto interesse assim no que ocorria ou não vida pessoal dele. E ele não pensou muito a respeito disso já que o fato do seu professor ter uma filha e um neto não parecia algo que fosse afetar seu cotidiano e vida em geral. Ele estava errado.

.

.

.

O prédio onde o departamento de arqueologia se localizava era belo, mas não tanto quanto os seus arredores, naquela parte do campus da universidade havia cerejeiras e macieiras que estavam em pleno florescimento naquela parte do ano, no intervalo das aulas, Doumeki freqüentemente se sentava lá para comer, e naquela manhã não tinha sido diferente, mas no entanto uma peculiaridade aconteceu pouco após ele ter começado a lanchar, já que não era nem um pouco comum rapazes que se parecessem bizarramente com Watanuki Kimihiro caírem de arvores direto no seu colo.

“Desculpas ! Eu estava tentando colocar um passarinho que caiu do ninho de volta na arvore, mas o meu pé escorregou e eu acabei caindo em você” o rapaz que se parecia com Watanuki disse.

“...”

“Você se machucou ?”

“...”

“Cara não foi de propósito, eu não faria isso”

“...”

“Tudo bem ! Não aceite as minhas desculpas. Você é um babaca !”

E Watanuki ou quem quer que o garoto fosse saiu andando enfezado na direção do prédio de arqueologia, enquanto tudo que Doumeki conseguia fazer era ficar parado enquanto a sua mente explodia tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. A explicação mais lógica é que aquilo era um sonho, explicaria todos os elementos que não faziam sentido : Watanuki não podia sair da loja, também o garoto não estava usando os quimonos que há anos faziam parte do vestuário típico de Watanuki, apenas uma camisa azul, uma bermuda marrom e tênis. E há muitos anos também Doumeki não o via dar um chilique daqueles e mais importante : ambos os olhos dele eram azuis.

Mas não sentia como um sonho. Então ele se levantou e foi para dentro do prédio também.

.

.

.

“Oh Doumeki venha aqui, eu gostaria de te apresentar a minha filha e o meu genro” Fujitaka disse assim que Doumeki entrou no cômodo.

Eram Sakura e Syaoran, mas eles estavam diferentes do que nas ocasiões que Doumeki tinha os visto no passado, bem mais velhos e bem mais felizes.

“Prazer em conhecê-los” Doumeki disse.

“O prazer é nosso” Sakura disse e sorriu.

“E também meu neto Kimihiro” Fujitaka disse.

“Nós já nos conhecemos, ele caiu em cima de mim, me insultou e saiu correndo” Doumeki disse pra ver qual seria a reação do garoto.

Foi exatamente o que ele esperava, o rapaz ficou vermelho e começou a balançar seus braços dizendo :

“Ele não está contando direito ! Foi um acidente ! E eu pedi desculpas ! Só que ele ficou parado feito uma estátua me julgando com os olhos de peixe morto dele !”

Todos os presentes exceto Kimihiro e Doumeki riram da reação do rapaz. Kimihiro ficou ainda mais irritado, e Doumeki olhando para o rosto dele sentiu algo que tinha sido bem raro nos seus últimos anos : um pouquinho de felicidade. Talvez ele deveria sentir apreensão afinal duas versões da mesma pessoa vivendo em proximidade poderia causar problemas, mas ele se permitiu só se preocupar com isso mais tarde quando ele estivesse na loja.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquela tinha sido uma tarde lenta, nenhum cliente aparecera na loja e Watanuki estava deitado no sofá fumando esperando as horas passarem quando subitamente lhe veio a imagem de alguém que parecia ser ele mesmo caindo em cima de Doumeki e tentando se desculpar enquanto Doumeki provavelmente estava olhando para ele em silêncio com uma expressão que não mostrava nada do choque que ele estava sentindo. A surpresa de Doumeki passou rápido então a imagem desapareceu da visão de Watanuki antes mesmo do rapaz se levantar.

Watanuki já sabia que aquela pessoa devia existir nesse universo mas ele se prometeu que nunca iria tentar saber mais sobre ele ou tentar encontrá-lo. Contato com sua versão nativa daquele universo poderia causar desequilíbrio. Também Watanuki não sabia ao certo se ele seria capaz de não ressentir um pouco o rapaz por coisas das quais ele não tinha nenhuma culpa. Afinal aquela era uma versão dele que tinha crescido com uma mãe e um pai. A versão dele que nunca tinha tido que abrir mãos de suas memórias para garantir que seus pais conseguissem sobreviver suas viagens tempo o suficiente para concebe-lo. A versão dele que nunca havia conhecido Yuuko-san, que nunca havia a perdido, que nunca havia se tornado o dono da loja.

Quando Doumeki chegou na loja a primeira coisa que ele fez foi pedir jantar e fazer uma pequena inspeção dos armários da cozinha para ver o que ele traria nas suas compras no dia seguinte. E só mencionou que tinha conhecido uma versão alternativa de Watanuki no meio da refeição.

"Finalmente ! Eu estive esperando você falar sobre isso há uma meia-hora"

"Você poderia ter apenas perguntado"

"Eu não sabia ao certo o que eu vi e eu achei que poderia ser só alguém parecido"

"Não era. Sakura e Syaoran estavam com ele"

"Certo...você sabe porque eles estavam lá ?"

"Ele vai começar a estudar lá em abril. E eles vieram conhecer o campus com ele. E ver o avô dele que trabalha lá"

"O avô dele ?"

"Sim. Meu professor"

Watanuki engoliu seco, Doumeki tinha mencionado aquele homem algumas vezes, e o máximo de interesse que ele tivera pelo sujeito foi pela peculiaridade de Doumeki ainda se referir a ele como seu professor mesmo já tendo se graduado há vários anos.

"Como ele é ?"

"Eu só conheci ele hoje. Barulhento eu acho"

"Eu não estava perguntando sobre essa outra versão de mim, eu estava perguntando sobre o meu av...sobre o seu professor"

"Ele é um bom cozinheiro. Não tão bom quanto você mas bem acima da média"

"Meu deus você não pensa com nada além do seu estômago ?!"

"O que você quer saber ?"

"Apenas como ele é"

"Ele não se parece muito com você fisicamente. Exceto pelos óculos"

"E em termos de personalidade ?"

"Inteligente. Gentil. Animado. As aulas dele são algumas das mais difíceis de arranjar vagas devido a serem bem requisitadas. O mesmo também era verdade pra posição de assistente dele na época em que eu concorri pela vaga"

"E ele escolheu você"

"Sim"

"Ele também sugeriu você para uma vaga permanente como professor certo ?"

"Sim. Qual o seu ponto ?"

"Nada, apenas que ele deve gostar de você pra fazer isso"

"Eu acho que sim. Eu gosto dele. Ele foi um bom mentor, e ele é um bom homem"

Watanuki supunha que fazia sentido ele tivera a oportunidade de passar tanto tempo na companhia do avô de Doumeki enquanto o outro não podia vê-lo, então para equilibrar as coisas o universo resolveu dar para Doumeki um relacionamento parecido com Fujitaka sem nenhum deles estar ciente. Era justo mas ainda assim Watanuki não conseguiu evitar de sentir uma pontada de inveja.

"Você acha que a proximidade dessa outra versão de você causara problemas ?" Doumeki perguntou.

"Eu acho que não, a loja não faz realmente parte desse universo, pelo menos não do jeito tradicional. Desde que ele nunca venha aqui as coisas devem ficar bem"

"Certo"

"Você sabe se ele vai ter aulas com você no próximo período ?"

"Ainda não sei"

"Você gostaria que ele tivesse ou não ?"

Doumeki hesitou por um momento. Mas logo disse :

"Sim. Eu gostaria disso"

Watanuki não sabia direito o que dizer em relação a isso então ele apenas voltou sua atenção a refeição e os dois comeram em silêncio pelo resto do jantar.


	3. Capítulo 3

No calendário japonês as aulas começavam em abril, isso calhava que alguns dias o aniversário de Kimihiro caia justamente no inicio das aulas, sua mãe disse que talvez não teria problema se ele faltasse já que era apenas o primeiro dia, mas a idéia de começar já faltando não lhe pareceu muito certa, poderia causar uma impressão ruim em seus novos professores e ele estava certo que ele já tinha problemas o suficiente naquele quesito.

Naquela manhã ele colocou calças jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida verde musgo e um amuleto que Eriol tinha feito para ele que o ajudaria a atrair menos os Ayakashi. Quando ele estava perto de sua mãe os Ayakashi tendiam a se manter longe por sentirem o poder dela, mas sempre que ele se afastava muito lá eles apareciam como uma praga em cima dele. Ele só usara o amuleto umas duas vezes desde que ele chegara da China, ele se sentia culpado toda vez que ele olhava para ele e se lembrava de Eriol entregando para ele sem ter idéia do que Kimihiro tinha feito alguns poucos minutos antes, mas ele não podia pedir sua mãe para passar as manhãs e tardes na universidade com ele então aquela era a única opção.

"Nervoso sobre ver ele de novo ?" Sakura perguntou da porta do quarto.

"Ele quem ?" Kimihiro disse se fazendo de desentendido.

"Professor Doumeki"

"Ele que devia estar nervoso sobre me ver"

Sakura revirou os olhos e sorriu.

"Você deveria convidá-lo para a festa mais tarde, eu acho que seria um jeito de mostrar que você não guarda ressentimentos devido as coisas que aconteceram no dia que vocês se conheceram"

"Mas eu guardo ressentimentos. E eu não quero ele aqui"

"Apenas pense a respeito durante as aulas. E agora me dê um abraço" Sakura disse já envolvendo seu filho com seus braços.

"Feliz aniversário mãe" Kimihiro disse.

"Feliz aniversário pra você também querido"

.

.

.

Não era como se Kimihiro estivesse tentando descobrir coisas sobre Doumeki, ele não estava okay ? É apenas que os outros estudantes da universidade aparentemente eram fascinados pelo cara (provavelmente porque eles nunca tiveram o desprazer de falar com ele fora da sala de aula Kimihiro concluiu) e muitas dessas conversas naquele primeiro dia tinham ocorrido perto dele.

Ele tinha 33 anos e vivia em um templo que pertencia a sua familia há gerações, ele foi professor assistente de seu avô por anos e após seu avô se tornar chefe do departamento de história e arqueologia ele ganhou o posto de professor de folclore japonês em tempo integral, ele foi casado por cinco anos com uma mulher que costumava trabalhar no mesmo departamento da universidade, eles tiveram dois filhos e se separaram no ano anterior, aparentemente os dois ainda mantinham um relacionamento amigável já que os dois frequentemente ainda eram vistos juntos almoçando e conversando e havia muita especulação entre os alunos quanto a possibilidade deles voltarem.

Kimihiro ficou tão distraído por essas conversas que ele só foi notar que ele mal tinha visto Ayakashis no tempo todo em que ele estava no campus, o amuleto era forte e apenas um Youkai muito forte seria capaz de tocar em Kimihiro enquanto ele estava usando este, mas mesmo assim eles geralmente ficavam o rodeando, sempre a espreita. Mas não ali. Ele pensou que talvez o universo tivesse decidido lhe dar um dia sem aquele incomodo já que era seu aniversário, mas ainda assim lhe pareceu um pouco suspeito.

Ele só tinha uma aula de folclore japonês por semana, a última da segunda-feira ainda bem. Kimihiro tinha pensado em nem se inscrever no curso, mas o idéia de Doumeki achando que ele estava se escondendo dele lhe causava mais revulsão do que a de passar uma hora na presença do sujeito. Embora até ele tinha que admitir que não havia sido tão ruim quanto ele estava esperando, Doumeki ao contrario dos outros professores que ele tivera naquele dia não resolvera passar a primeira aula perguntando o nome de todo mundo ou porque eles haviam escolhido aquele curso, resolveu já começar ensinando o conteúdo da matéria, o que apesar de faltar um pouco em graças sociais foi refrescante e bem mais interessante já que Doumeki realmente dominava o assunto. Quando a aula chegou ao fim ele tinha quase tirado da sua mente o fato que ele não gostava do sujeito, mas isso não durou muito porque enquanto ele e os outros alunos estavam recolhendo as coisas para irem embora Doumeki disse bem alto :

"Kimihiro fique. Eu quero falar com você a sós por um momento"

O que fez o resto da classe olhar para ele com curiosidade, o que por sua vez fez as bochechas de Kimihiro corarem um pouco. Doumeki esperou até todos os outros alunos sairem antes de dizer :

"Como foi o seu primeiro dia ?"

"Estava indo muito bem até um minuto atrás. Era só isso que você queria saber ?"

"Não" Doumeki disse pegando algo de seu bolso e jogando na direção de Kimihiro.

Kimihiro conseguira pegar o objeto antes que atingisse seu rosto mas ele olhou para Doumeki como se tivesse.

"O que é isso ?!"

"Um presente. Feliz aniversário"

"Oh" Kimihiro disse apenas agora notando que objeto em questão era uma caixa. Ele abriu e encontrou uma caneta dentro, uma daquelas mais caras e meio pesadas, do tipo que seu pai usava para escrever cartas para sua mãe quando um deles estava longe.

"Obrigada, eu gostei"

"De nada. Você pode ir agora"

"Tem uma festa na minha casa hoje a noite"

"Certo. Bom pra você"

"Você pode ir se você quiser. Também é o aniversário da minha mãe, ela tem muitos amigos legais provavelmente vai ser bem divertido"

"Eu não posso ir, eu já tenho outra festa de aniversário pra ir mais tarde"

"Então você já tem outra festa pra ir ?"

"Sim"

"Aparentemente tem bem mais pessoas que nasceram em primeiro de abril do que eu estava ciente"

"Sim"

"Tá. Tanto faz. Eu nem realmente queria que você fosse, eu só te convidei porque a minha mãe me disse pra convidar"

"Você sempre faz o que a sua mãe te diz pra fazer ?"

Kimihiro respirou fundo e colocou a caixinha com a caneta dentro de seu bolso e saiu da sala rápido porque ele achava que se ele continuasse ali por mais tempo ele correria o risco de terminar o seu primeiro dia com uma suspensão por agredir um professor.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Himawari já estava na loja quando Doumeki chegou, isso não o surpreendeu nem um pouco. Se ele só tivesse um dia por ano para ver Watanuki ele também não abriria mão de qualquer minuto a mais que ele pudesse passar na sua companhia, qualquer segundo.

Kohane e seus filhos também já estavam lá, e Minako sua filha mais velha foi a primeira a correr a porta para recebe-lo, Doumeki ficou de joelhos para poder olha-la diretamente nos olhos.

"Olá Minako"

"Oi pai" a menina disse envolvendo seus pequenos braços a redor do pescoço dele.

"Se divertindo ?"

"Mais ou menos, eu tava brincando com a Maru e a Moro"

"E qual é a parte menos disso ?"

"A parte de brincar elas estava legal, mas eu já estou com fome. E Watanuki disse que se eu comer agora eu vou ficar sem apetite na hora de cortar o bolo"

Doumeki pegou uma barra de chocolate que tinha comprado na cantina da universidade mais cedo naquele dia e entregou para a menina e disse :

"Não conte pro tio Watanuki se não ele vai gritar comigo sobre mimar você demais"

"Eu não vou" ela disse e eles trocaram olhares conspiratórios.

Doumeki ainda se surpreendia um pouco em perceber em como ele viera a amar seus filhos, ele supunha que era a reação normal e que o bizarro seria se esse não fosse o caso. Mas ainda assim, antes deles nasceram eles existiam em sua cabeça mais como parte de um plano do que pessoas realmente. Ele estava envelhecendo e Watanuki não estava, um dia ele morreria e Watanuki continuaria vivo, então a conclusão lógica para aquilo era que ele devia fazer mais pessoas para cumprir um papel similar ao dele quando não fosse mais possível para ele o fazer. Mas essa visão tão pragmática mudou no momento em que colocaram Minako em seus braços cinco anos atrás. Ela e Hiroshi que nasceu dois anos depois foram feitos com um intuito especifico, mas toda vez que ele via sua filha pensativa no canto observando todos a sua volta como se ela fosse bem mais velha do que ela era realmente, ou Hiroshi sorrindo no colo de sua mãe ele percebia que não teria o direito de impor a eles uma vida que ele tinha escolhido para si caso um dia eles viessem a decidir que isso não era o que eles queriam.

.

.

.

O resto da festa transcorreu bem, Watanuki descobriu sobre a barra de chocolate e veio dar um sermão para Doumeki sobre estragar o apetite das crianças antes do jantar.

Além do bolo Watanuki tinha feito alguns dos pratos favoritos de Himawari que protestou dizendo que era o aniversário dele e que Watanuki não deveria ter se focado nela, Watanuki por sua vez disse que fazer algo para ela lhe deixava feliz. Tudo muito doce, isso até o momento em que ele disse para ela que ela já tinha ficado tempo o suficiente na loja e que estava na hora dela partir.

Doumeki se ofereceu para leva-la até a estação de trem e Himawari aceitou. Durante seus primeiros minutos no carro ela ficou em silêncio com a cabeça apoiada na janela olhando para as estrelas.

"Eu estou feliz pelas coisas não estarem estranhas entre você e a Kohane-chan" Himawari comentou após o longo período de silêncio.

"Porque elas estariam ?"

"Divórcios normalmente causam desconforto"

"Nosso caso não pode realmente ser definido como normal"

"Sim, eu suponho que não. O namorado dela você já conheceu ?"

"Sim, ele é bom com as crianças e ele faz com que ela ria. É bom que ela tenha encontrado isso, ela costumava achar que não aconteceria"

"Você não tem nenhum pouco de amargura ?"

"Nosso acordo era ter filhos, nós tivemos filhos. Continuarmos casados ou não é irrelevante"

"Doumeki-kun fala secamente mas nas suas ações e nos seus sentimentos sempre é gentil demais para o seu próprio bem. Acho que esse é um dos seus maiores defeitos"

"Defeitos ?"

"Sim, porque você acaba não se cuidando direito se focando demais em cuidar dos outros, um pouco de egoísmo talvez te faria bem"

Doumeki não sabia ao certo o que dizer quanto a isso então ele continuou em silêncio. Depois de um minuto Himawari voltou a falar :

"Eu me pergunto se o aniversário da outra versão do Watanuki também é hoje"

"É, tem uma festa acontecendo agora"

"Como você sabe ?"

"Ele me convidou"

"Nós poderíamos ir para lá"

"Kunogi já é tarde. Você vai perder o seu trem"

"Vamos Doumeki por favor, eu estou tão curiosa e com você lá eu sei que eu não vou afetar ele de uma maneira negativa"

"Certo" ele disse mudando a direção do carro rumo a casa dos Lis.


	5. Capítulo 5

Kimihiro supunha que tinha sido uma boa festa, razoavelmente movimentada, embora isso fosse mais por causa de sua mãe do que dele próprio. Sakura fazia amigos para onde quer que ela fosse, ele tinha um pouco mais de dificuldade nesse aspecto, na maior parte das escolas onde ele estudara ele tinha relacionamentos amigáveis com quase todos mas amizade com quase ninguém. Se alguém perguntasse quem era o seu melhor amigo ele diria seu irmão, o que era uma mentirinha já que a pessoa que tinha esse título era sua mãe, mas ele julgou que dizer que era Tsubasa parecia ligeiramente menos patético.

O bolo já tinha sido cortado e vários dos convidados já tinham partido, especialmente aqueles que tinham vindo de Tomoeda, ele olhava para as janelas um tanto receoso toda vez que um dos convidados partia, as ayakashis que tinham abençoadamente o deixado em paz durante o seu primeiro dia na universidade tinham voltado a rondá-lo no caminho de volta pra casa, e havia uma enorme do lado de fora desde pouco antes da festa começar, na verdade ele nem sabia ao certo se era apenas uma de tão grande, havia selos que impediam que ela entrasse na casa e felizmente a ayakashi não parecia interessada em atacar qualquer dos convidados mas ainda assim era um tanto enervante observar as pessoas passando por entre a fumaça negra que a criatura emitia.

Mas aí de repente toda a fumaça se dissipou, ele tinha ouvido algumas pessoas comentarem que a noite estava particularmente bela aquela noite, com a lua cheia e o céu cheio de estrelas.

Kimihiro foi até a porta ver se a ayakashi tinha ido atrás de alguma pessoa passando pela rua, mas no momento em que abriu a porta todos os pensamentos sobre ayakashis se dissiparam da sua mente, porque lá ele estava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui ?" Kimihiro disse.

"Eu fui convidado. Por você" Doumeki disse.

"E você disse que não ia vir"

"Eu mudei de idéia. Você retira o convite ?"

"Não, pode entrar" Kimihiro disse arreganhando a porta e só naquele momento que Kimihiro reparo u que Doumeki não estava sozinho.

"Kunogi esse é o estudante que eu falei a respeito"

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, feliz aniversário !" a mulher disse e lhe estendeu uma caixa de chocolates.

Kimihiro pensou em dizer para Doumeki que ele tinha sido convidado, não ele e um encontro mas a mulher tinha um sorriso tão doce que ele decidiu que melhor não já que havia uma grande possibilidade dela ver isso como um insulto a ela própria e não a falta de boas maneiras de seu professor.

"Muito obrigada. Prazer conhecê-la Kunogi-san" Kimihiro disse pegando a caixa de chocolates.

"Por favor me chame de Himawari"

"Certo, Himawari-san, você pode me chamar de Kimihiro se assim quiser"

"Eu adoraria"

"Onde está a sua mãe ?" Doumeki disse.

"Porque você quer saber ?"

"Você disse que era o aniversário dela também. Eu pretendo prestar meus cumprimentos"

"Oh, certo. Ela está na sala de jantar" Kimihiro disse apontando na direção do cômodo.

Doumeki foi na direção que Kimihiro disse. O rapaz acompanhou seu professor com o olhar enquanto ele andava pela sala.

"Então Doumeki-kun é um bom professor ?" Himawari perguntou.

"Sim, como um professor ele é ótimo. O resto eu não sei"

"Você não gosta dele ?"

"Sim. Não. Talvez. Olha eu só encontrei com ele duas vezes, bem três agora. E toda vez eu acabo com raiva"

"Talvez você fique com raiva fácil demais"

"Talvez, mas não faz muito sentido os outros sempre me elogiaram por ser educado e tal, mas tem algo algo sobre ele que mexe comigo, ele parece sempre saber exatamente qual é a coisinha minima que vai me fazer explodir, é meio perturbador"

Himawari riu e Kimihiro se sentiu um tanto embaraçado, ele sabia que ele não devia estar falando mal de seu professor tão abertamente principalmente com uma mulher que provavelmente era o seu encontro, mas havia algo nela que fazia ele sentir como se isso fosse okay, que ela não pensaria menos dele não importando o que ele dissesse. Kimihiro nunca foi do tipo que gostava das pessoas instantaneamente, mas ele gostava dela.

"E você, conhece ele há muito tempo ?" Kimihiro disse.

"Sim, desde que nós tinhamos quinze anos"

"Muito tempo, o que você pensa dele ?"

"Ele é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço, eu realmente espero que você consiga ver isso eventualmente"

"Talvez"

Da sala de jantar sua madrinha Tomoyo chamou Kimihiro para tirar foto.

"Vamos Himawari-san ?"

"Eu adoraria Kimihiro-kun"

Chegando lá ele viu que Doumeki já tinha um pedaço bem grande de bolo na sua mão e um pouco de creme de morango no canto dos lábios  _Ugh ele não está aqui há nem há um minuto e já está se empanturrando_  Kimihiro pensou.

"O bolo está bom ?" Kimihiro perguntou.

"Sim, está. Você que fez ?"

"Eu e meu pai, nós dois gostamos de cozinhar. Tem creme de morango no canto da sua boca"

Sem pensar por dois segundos Kimihiro levou seu dedo até o canto da boca de Doumeki limpou e trouxe o dedo cheio creme de morango até a sua própria boca. Aí ele começou a pensar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o horror do que ele tinha acabado de fazer o consumiu, o que diabos tinha sido aquilo, era tão estranho e também pouco higiênico, como o seu corpo poderia ter achado mesmo por um segundo que isso era algo remotamente okay de fazer com alguém que ele mal conhecia ??? Ele olhou para os lados procurando ver olhares de nojo das pessoas que o cercavam, ele não encontrou esses felizmente o gesto bizarro não tinha sido notado pela maioria, mas algo igualmente, se não mais, perturbador tinha sido notado : sua madrinha Tomoyo com a câmera apontada em sua direção e com um perturbador brilho em seus olhos.

"Vamos tirar a foto ?" Doumeki disse.

Só naquele momento Kimihiro foi olhar para o rosto de Doumeki, suas sobrancelhas pareciam estar ligeiramente mais levantadas mas sua expressão continuava neutra.  _Eu suponho que eu deveria me sentir agradecido por ele ser tão estranho se alguém fizesse isso comigo mesmo se eu conhecesse bem o sujeito eu estaria pirando nesse momento_  Kimihiro pensou.

"Sim. Sim. Todo mundo junta aqui pra gente tirar foto" Kimihiro disse e logo os convidados se reuniram a sua volta "Tente não arruinar a foto" Kimihiro disse para Doumeki.

"O quê te faz pensar que eu faria isso ?"

"Eu olhei um número razoável de fotos suas e você nunca sorri"

"Então você andou procurando por fotos minhas para olhar ?"

"NÃO !!! EU ESTAVA APENAS OLHANDO AS FOTOS DAS ESCAVAÇÕES DO MEU AVÔ E VOCÊ POR UM ACASO ESTAVA EM UM NÚMERO RAZOÁVEL DELAS E ENQUANTO TODO MUNDO ESTAVA SORRINDO LÁ ESTAVA VOCÊ COM A CARA FECHADA ARRUINANDO AS FOTOS E TUDO PARA TODO MUNDO" Kimihiro continuou dizendo mesmo vendo do canto de seu olho o flash da câmera de Tomoyo disparando o tempo todo em que ele estava falando.

Nas fotos tiradas havia Kimihiro gritando e um sorriso bem leve nos lábios de Doumeki.


End file.
